


My Best Friend

by BaraOtome



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Character Death, Dark Phantasy, Gen, No Romance, No Sex, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraOtome/pseuds/BaraOtome
Summary: It was at night. The black clouds had covered the gray moon. It was shining where the battle field had finished. In the center of the field, two people had survived. Lot of corpses was around of them. However, one of the survivors was agonizing.Characters: Lavi & Allen. Alert: No Yaoi





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of this story does not belong me, they belong to Katsura Hoshino and I just use them for this fanfic.
> 
> This is my unique english fanfic about D. Gray Man. So, if you notice some writing mistakes, please tell me about them in the reviews. Therefore, there are here the main notes about this fanfic:
> 
> 1.-This was my first fanfiction. It is 9 years ago when I wrote it, then the content is quite simple and maybe bored, because in that time I was reading the 4th volume D.Gray Man manga and I was stating watching the 1st season from the anime. Eventhough, I have a single affection to this fanfiction.
> 
> 2.-Originally this story was an English writing project (xdxd). So, it is so funny to remember how I could trick my English professor saying that it was an original story. Obviously, D.Gray Man has an absolute owner: Master Hoshino Katsura.
> 
> 3.-The main characters are Allen Walker and Lavi (who I really love him and maybe it was love at first sight" and then I fell in love with him when he appeared in the 4th volume from the manga). 
> 
> 4.- The genre of this story is about tragedy, angst and pure friendship. It does not content anything Shônen-Ai or Yaoi but I will hope you would like it. 
> 
> 5.-Character death alert: who? well, if you want to know it, you just have to come in and discover who is by yourself. xdxd. Otherwise, if you do not like this kind of stories, then do not come in, please.

**My Best Friend**

 

 

It was at night. The black clouds had covered the gray moon. It was shining where the battle field had finished.

In the center of the field, two people had survived. Lot of corpses was around of them. However, one of the survivors was agonizing.

 

―Please…let me here and go away….―Said Lavi to Allen.  
―No, you're my friend and I won't let you here!

They were the only survivors. It was such a terrible and bloody battle between Exorcists and Akuma that it seemed like a blood river.

―I don't hear anything….What happened?  
―The battle had finished and we're the only ones alive.  
―Oh…I see…that's the reason of the silence…

At that moment, a drop fell on Lavi's face. It was an Allen's tear.

―Allen?  
―I'm sorry …but it's awful, sad and pitiful this situation. It's pitiful to lose all your friends and you can't do anything for them.-Said Allen trying to dry his tears.  
―Calm down, everything will be alright, don't cry…Allen.  
―But….you're hurt because of me!  
―Please…don't blame yourself, we're friends and friends help friends, aren't we?  
―Yes…I know, but…

At that moment, Lavi began to cough blood. He had a deep hole in the stomach and at anytime he could die. His head was over Allen's lap, who was waiting the Black Order's help.

―Allen…listen to me…  
―Yes…?  
―It doesn't matter what happened, you must survive….  
―Lavi, please hold on, maybe the *Black Order* is near to help us, just hold on…  
―Allen…I'm dying and I'm sure that I don't have the time enough….―Said Lavi after he coughs more blood.  
―Lavi, Hold on!  
―Allen…you MUST survive…

Allen took Lavi´s hand. He wanted to give forces to Lavi, who was quickly dying. The blood was spreading itself over Allen's legs; it was soiling Allen's clothes and the floor.

Two hours had passed and the Black Order's help even doesn't come. It was the longer and darker night Allen had never in his fifteen-years of life. The wind was so cold that Allen and Lavi felt how their bones were freezing.

―It's cold, too cold…-Said Allen.  
―Yes…it's cold. But don't worry; I'm sure that Black Order's help is very near…  
― I hope…―Said Allen with sadness and cold.  
―I'm sleepy…Allen, please, wake me up when the help arrives…  
―OK. Lavi…sleep…  
―Thank you Allen….―Said Lavi before closing his eye and fall down in a deep dream.

The next day, the Black Order's help had arrived. But, it was too late, Lavi bled to death. Allen cried sorrowfully when Lavi´s body was burnt with the other corpses.

―Allen…let's go to the carriage.―Said the Black Order's supervisor with sadness.  
―Komui…let me alone…  
―But…Allen…  
―Please, just ten more minutes.  
―OK.―Said the young man reignited.  
―Thank you…

When Komui let the young exorcist alone. Allen whispered:

―Lavi….I made a promise…I have survived….  
―Goodbye…my best friend…

                                                                                                                                                **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I will hope you like this friendship story. So, if you have any advise, recommendation, point of view about the story or even in the ortograghy, redaction or anything else I would like to know them in your reviews.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> AstraAltair


End file.
